


Headcannon turned Fic

by Ohtheuttersinblog



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark straight up kills a bitch, Gen, I couldn't stop thinking about him in his dumbass white suit, and his dumb ring too, it's stuck in my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog
Summary: ∆TW, PHYSICAL HARM TO ANOTHER PERSON, It's not graphic but it does end with someone dying∆
Kudos: 12





	Headcannon turned Fic

Besides my boy Yancey, All I can think about is Dark in that white suit, owning some type of mob.

Everyone whos just joined, or hasn't really seen him outside of his normal setting thinks of him as a prissy, uptight ass hole who has a stick so far up his ass he can taste it.

They've all looked down at his stupidly ornate ring when they sit down in his office, a few glances here and there accompanied by thoughts of why he'd even wear such a thing.

Why does he wear eyeliner, and why does he get pissed at the sight of a single thing that's imperfect within a mile of him?

They think about this, they've _thought_ about this.

And then someone betrays him.

They all find out and tie the dirty little rat up in the center of a room, waiting for dark to determine the traitors fate.

He enters stage left, steps cold, sweet with gracing the floor with such perfection.

"Of all people I thought it would be, I desperately hoped it wasnt you- you made such good drinks for me"

He grabs their face, lifting their chin higher than they've ever held it.

"untie them, please."

And they do, curious to if Dark will grant them mercy.

Dark holds them in place as they are untied, his face stoic, eyes keeping their sharp, harsh gaze.

"You can run now, and never show your face here in my city again, or I can show you much less mercy"

Their heart flits at the possibility, but they are no coward, they ratted out the largest Mob boss to their competition and got to sit pretty like it wasn't even going on the whole time.

They weren't afraid in the slightest bit of death, they knew it was coming sooner or later.

So they spit in his face, and they shove his hands away, the tension in the room spiking as the members of the circle now formed close in on them both, only to be stopped by a gentle hand held up, a familiar ring glinting in the moonlight flooding in through whatever window.

∆

Dark grabs their throat, holds them out with that same stoic face, and the first blow is landed.

A slap hard enough to leave an imprint of that lovely, big ass ring.

And then another, and another, and another, until they've stopped struggling against him and clawing at his hand, until they've gone limp.

He does not flinch, he does not press his lips together, nothing else is moved about him except his now bloodied hands.

Dark drops their body, not caring if they're dead or alive as he takes a deep breath and waits a beat, wiping the spit off of his upper cheek and flicking it some place wherever before he closed his eyes, aware of the eyes on him, aware of the jaws that have dropped.

He takes off his jacket that is now stained with blood, and spits on the body before him before he drops his jacket on their head, adjusting his cuffs and letting out a little 'tsk' as he wipes blood off of his eyelid, looking damn beautiful doing it.

"Somebody take that to the cleaner, and tip them heavily. I haven't gotten some mess on that suit jacket in a while...."

He turns on his heel, waving a hand to force the little circle into a half assed 'C'.

"And clean up that body as well, we just put these floors in"


End file.
